


[podfic] Bad Janet's Texts

by secretsofluftnarp, wordsaremyfaith



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, S02E11, Texting, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/wordsaremyfaith
Summary: Only Bad Janets have phones. Only Bad Janets can text.A specific conversation between 3 Bad Janets, one of whom might be more than she seems.Podfic of Bad Janet's Texts by Cantatrice18, recorded for Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange (ITPE) 2019.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] Bad Janet's Texts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Janet's Texts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663246) by [Cantatrice18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18). 



****

**length:** 4 min 50 sec

**stream or download** [ here](http://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/BadJanetsTexts.mp3)  
  
  



End file.
